


Last Words

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a prompt that i did. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

The blindfold covering my eyes was dampening with sweat. I had to force my breathing to slow to a less erratic speed. I could hear the soft whispers of my captors discussing my sentence.

They told me that I was paying for the life I took. But that was all they said. What life did I take? 

From what I could hear it sounded like a woman was in charge. Giving the orders. 

 I calmed myself enough to listen into my captors conversation. 

   "Give her the noose and an option to hang herself just as they gave him. If she does not take it shoot her." I heard the woman say and I couldn't keep from letting out a small gasp. 

   I now knew what I was being punished for. In college this guy was killed he had been stalking me for months and when I found out I had reported it. A few days later he had been found shot and a noose hung unused five feet from him. It was years later that I had found out that it had been my report that had left to his death and now they were going to kill me for it.

   "Please." I spoke but my voice was cracked and dry and it hurt to speak above anything but a whisper. 

  They removed the blindfold and the woman stood in front of me. "You are being tried for the death of Jason Desirea how do you plead." The woman asked.

   "Please don't kill me." My voice was rough and raw as I begged for my life. 

   "How do you plead." She repeated.  

   "Not guilty." I said. My voice barely audible. 

   The woman stood in silence for what felt like forever then looked at me. "You Jubilation Lee, have been found guilty of murder, and will now receive your punishment."

   I released a broken sob and my breathing speed back up and I was lifted from my chair and brought over to a noose. I was too weak to struggle but still I refused the noose that was given to me. I was then forced on my knees tears sliding down my cheeks and puddling on the floor. I felt the muzzle of a guy on the back of my head and flinched.

   "Any last words?" The woman asked.

   "I'm sorry." And then they pulled the trigger.


End file.
